Fourth Green Crusade
The Fourth Green Crusade was a brief war fought between the Goblins of Black Crag and the Kingdom of Poland, but would involve collusion between the corrupt human nobles of Poland with the Skaven of Under Poznan who both used the Goblins as a means to an end. Background Polish Inquisition Main Article : Polish Inquisition The King of Poland in the form of Fabek Teague would grow up within the court life of the city of Warsaw, and thus had seen the coruptuion that was rampant throughout Warsaw and Poland, and also the religious ignorance that went on, but for much of his early reign he maintained this status quo with only the death of the Arch Bishop Wieceslaw Skrocki changing his opinions. Following the death of Wieceslaw Skrocki the Polish Church of Christ would install Jozef Kowalczyk of whom had spent his life in isolation in a church in northern Poland leading to the church believing they could control him, but instead of being a stooge he would be a religious fanatic of whom came to the court and quickly got into the ear of King Fabek Teague. This influence would quick turn Fabek Teague towards being increasingly devout under the tutelage of the Polish Arch-Bishop Jozef Kowalczyk and under this tutelage he would begin to pass laws in Poland that restricted the increasingly corrupted noble class of Poland from some of the more greedy actions they were committing as well as imprisoning and in some cases executing many nobles for being guilty of committing cardinal Sins including sending his own brother Dawid to jail for two years for greed. Prelude Battle of Lodz Siege of Poznan Tricking the Hussars Tomasz Teague would be within the city of Poznan during the events of the Fourth Green Crusade and during this event he would be sent eastward due to the fact that everyone knew how he loved his brother Fabek Teague, and he was commanded by the General of the Third Army in the form of the Duke of Poznan Godzislaw Jurszak to head eastward where he told Tomasz the Knights of the Order of the Yellow Hussars were needed to defend the town of Frambork from this attack Battle of Drostrovk Battle of Poznan Flight of the Yellow Hussars Tomasz would be sent word of the destruction of his brothers forces by his son's squire of whom also informed him of the death of Anton, and with the squire having managed to smuggle out of Poznan Tomasz's wife and surviving children Tomasz would realize the changing winds and attempted to have the Knights of the Order of the Yellow Hussars attack Poznan, but was unable to win a vote needed to do this, but did manage to get authority to lead them into the Kingdom of Lithuania. Second Battle of Lodz Coup of Warsaw During the events of the Fourth Green Crusade Janna avoided the words of her husband in leaving the capital for the House Teague estates to the west instead remaining in the capital to comfort the people as their queen, and it was in this position that she would be captured by her brother in law Dawid Teague of whom imprisoned her within the dungeon of Warsaw and blamed most of the betrayals on her alongside using the threat of her death to keep away the Lithuanians. Aftermath Category:War Category:History of Poland Category:History of Europe Category:Historical Events